


Forge of freedom

by MedinaS



Category: Original Story
Genre: F/M, Medina, OC, Original Story - Freeform, Original charachters - Freeform, also on deviantart, familydominance, kingdom - Freeform, politicaltrumoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedinaS/pseuds/MedinaS
Summary: A girl struggles to regain what she lost.  Interesting story of political turmoil and hardship, followed by friendship.





	Forge of freedom

Aerialis

Aerialis Katy Perrson, a runaway princess was going toward Winter's Depth city. That was the only safe place for her to be now and the nearest. The city itself was very poor, economically because of the war that occurred nearly 7 years ago and the only source of fortune were slaves 

 

They didn't have a proper ruler but were under the rule of greedy man.  
The man didn't visit at all, but he would send the collector to bring him the undeserved goods, if not him then he would send the letter and then double the amount. 

The workers here were slaves while powerful masters observed them and their work. The food and gold they provided went to the conquer, it left them physically weak to recover what was left of them. If any master had a surplus of slaves, they would be sold, the healthy and strong ones for a better and higher price. 

Aerialis observed them as she passed by the wheat mill. The thick chain was on the very skeletal girl that lifted a heavy bag of flour on a simple wooden horse carriage. The girl wore a simple oversized dress and her fingers were full of blisters and small cuts that probably needed a look at the healer.

" Look at how frail she is." The princess said to the general riding at her side.  
"Aye." He simply replied devoid of any emotions. 

"Halt" She simply said to the people that were loyal to her family even after their deaths. The root of her family was slain, only she survived, and those people behind saved her life and bloodline.  
General Diondre Copper, her father's war advisor, and two-seasoned warrior stepped by her questioningly. The man was in is mid 30es, the charcoal colored hair was slowly greying, but that didn't influence his physical looks. Diondre was broad and his shoulders wide. The scars on his face were large and they were a proof of his loyalty and bravery.

"My lady-" Diondre began "you know we shouldn't linger here for long, when you look at the map we're not far from Srose. Just the wild river separating us." The princess turned towards him and looked at him with such pain. No child should face the fate of being stripped of her family in such vain and violent way.  
" I want you to know I choose to follow you and those people you see here, ( a number of 25, both men and women) the soldiers that are loyal to you, don't want to see you harmed or hurt." He started assuredly. 

Aerialis slightly nodded " I know and I need to learn about people around me." With that, she changed her course and went down the stone path towards the mill. The general stared at her for few moments and looked at the older man Albertyn, his brother in arms and teacher. " We are going with her, you lot wait here." He commanded the small number of people. 

Albertyn followed his brother in arms.  
" She isn't safe here, we should put up our defense and strengthen our guards-" Diondre narrowed his eyes and simply nodded. "but first we need to find her a good settlement where she is going to stay safe and sound."  
The younger general said "We need to protect her 24/7. With the gold we possess, we should buy a good army, few healers and-" He was interrupted.  
" I wish to learn about people that live around the Winter's Depth, about their habits and way of living and probably buy that slave." She pointed at the girl with her eyes. Albertyn stunned replied:" My lady, every cart of gold we possess is most important now, trust advice of this old man. We will buy as many slaves when we grow stronger if that is what you desire."  
"I don't want to buy slaves for their hard labor, but their freedom." She inhaled lightly. 

Turning around she came in front of the young girl who turned slowly head bowed in submission. Her eyes full of fear.  
"We come in peace. What is your name?" Aerialis asked, but the girl didn't reply.  
She observed the girl for a few more moments, but when she tried to voice her next syllable another voice came.  
" She is mute." When she turned around she faced an elderly man, master. Behind him were two men, his guards, holding spears proudly. Albertyn and Diondre came beside her, their palms at the handle of their swords.  
" We came in peace, as you do." The master said, but the men didn't move from the swords. Aerialis just nodded.

"How many slaves do you possess, ser?" She asked in monotone. The master just stared at her and gently smiled " Just her your grace, and by any means, I do not wish to sell her. She is my only way of profit. I'm a poor man, considering those who live in the nearest city. She lives of her work too." The master eyed Aerialis. 

Albertyn stared. " She doesn't need to work this hard for her age, give her something easier." He stared at the girl whose eyes were downcast.

" We simply do not have the luxury of easy chores. My mill must provide enough flour for the city and two villages." He stared at the princess with such lust that Diondre noticed, but didn't say anything. He kept his anger calmly.

He would protect her even if it cost him his life, he would make sure no one touches her. He stood beside her, clothes rustling as he did so. Diondre locked his gaze with the master, who smiled sheepishly. Albertyn took notice of the two men. The master took a step forward, and Diondre put his palm on Aerialis' wrist.  
She tensed and Diondre felt it. He gave her reassuring look. The heavy silence was broken suddenly.

"Would your graces stay for the dinner and night settlement." With silent and warning growl Diondre answered: " Our apologies, but we can't, we have dinner and settlement already arranged in the city." He narrowed his eyes, any minute he could strike and kill this pathetic whelp.

"Oh, what a pity." The master winked and smiled at her. It made her jump in her skin.

" My lady, if we go now, we'll be there by the sunset I believe." She sighed, well aware of the tension between the three men. " Very well then, take me there."  
"Come. " Albertyn said as he nudged the girl lightly on her shoulder.

It was the first time she felt frightened, no frozen.

xxx

The people were tired and she knew it. Bitting her inner lip she whispered to the general Diondre and Albertyn: " We should make a camp, the people here are tired and starving." The men agreed that they needed rest, but they couldn't stop, not now, when they didn't know if the enemy followed. Diondre answered lightly :  
" I agree with you, your grace, but not now when we don't know where our enemy stands. Do they still follow us or are they trying to locate us." Albertyn nodded. 

" The sooner we get to the stronghold of long passed Glaciers, the better." Aerialis knew they were right and she didn't make any more complaints. 

The Ice forest, as they called it, was really chilly at any day in the year. Even if it was a little bit North, its passing was required if they wanted to get to the Winter's Depth. The passing through the forest was one of the safest routes for them to take. The clattering of horse hooves and the sounds of people murmuring was the only sound that was heard. Her back and buttocks hurt from all the riding from one spot to another without any pauses or stops for greatly needed nutrients and rest. 

She broke the silence: " Lord Albertyn, tell me about the Glaciers."  
" Well there aren't many things that could be told about them, but they were just and compassionate people. Leading the battles of their own, making provinces and alliances with weaker houses."

"Weaker houses?" Aerialis asked.

" Yes, my lady, few of the weaker houses with Glaciers wanted to end this slavery in their provinces. They wanted to prosper from their natural sources like mines and production of ice glass which was a good idea, but that was their downfall. Lord Lyric from bordering city refused and betrayed them, spying on them and giving any valuable info to their enemy, but lord Theoric, the man that killed your brother and father destroyed both Glaciers and Dunville."

Diondre continued: "Dunville was a great city, beautiful even, but it was a mistake of a foolish man that led them to their doom. There aren't many people that live there, just half of the population."

" Tell me who leads them Albertyn?" Diondre asked.

" There aren't a real government, just a few elders." 

"A ghost city ruled by the people near their deathbed. " Aerialis asked.

" Aye. " Albertyn said.


End file.
